Zue Week 2013
by TwiGurl5000
Summary: Zue Week 2013! Arranged, Forbidden, Ying & Yang, Blizzard, Fear, Innocence, Acceptance.
1. Arranged

**Zue Week**

**Day 1: Acceptance**

**No War AU, water tribes are united (better communication and frequent trips), Zuko isn't banished.**

* * *

"It will be the wedding of the century. The Spirits will look down on us with favor, Prince Zuko."

Zuko was kneeling before the blazing throne, head pressed to the cool floor more to relieve his tension headache than a show of respect to the Fire Lord.

"Yes, Father," he replied. He didn't want to get married. Spirits be damned, he didn't want to get married! The letter had arrived late last night, sealing his and his future betrothed….Yana? Was it Kana? Or maybe Yen?

Zuko pulled himself from remembering the girl's name when his father spoke again. "You and Princess Yue-"

_Yue! Those people have the strangest names…_

"…Are to be wed at the end of this winter's month during sunset."

Zuko rose slowly, meeting his father's gaze over the bright orange flames that cast an uneasy glow throughout the throne room. "It is my duty to unite the tribes." He bowed. "It is my honor to serve my country."

Azula was waiting for him just outside the curtain. "So," she began, her tone already bored. "Is your blushing bride to be ready for her big move?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Zuko said, quickening his pace. Azula matched him effortlessly.

"I assumed the two of you were corresponding like a couple of love sick poodle-monkeys."

Zuko stopped and turned to face his sister. "We're _not _love sick poodle-monkeys. At least not yet."

"Well you better start soon, Zuzu. The royal bloodline can't carry itself."

Zuko's cheeks burned a moment before he continued down the wide hallway towards his bedroom. "If you're so concerned about the bloodline, _Azula_, I hear the Chief of Southern Water Tribe has a son just a year older than you. Perhaps he'd ease you worries about the future of the Fire Nation."

Azula stopped short in the hallway' her usually collected face faltered for a moment with shock before she composed herself and walked away.

Zuko turned in the vast hall to his bedroom where he promptly locked himself in. It couldn't be that bad marrying someone from the Water Tribe, could it? At least they were moving back to the Fire Nation so he wouldn't spend the rest of his life sleeping on dead animals. Zuko thought of Azula's jab of he and Yue corresponding. If they were to spend the rest of their lives together, he might as well get used to the idea of communication.

* * *

Yue sat in the cushion by her window. She stared through the frosty glass towards the icy tundra that made up her tribe; her home.

Katara was pacing, on a rampage. "They can't do this to you!"

Yue sighed. "It's already done. Please, Katara, come sit with me. Who knows how much time we have-"

Her request went ignored as Katara froze the small dish she used for practice and hurled it across the room. "They can't just ship you half way across the world to marry some…some…UGH! This isn't fair!"

"I know it isn't fair, Katara. I have a duty to my Tribe. But it could be worse."

She joined her friend by the window. "How could this possibly be worse?"

Yue smiled. "Well….it could be you."

The girls broke into peals of laughter before pulling themselves together. "I'd probably kill him," Katara said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You're just lucky the Fire Nation's marrying age isn't fourteen or we'd be planning for war while they planned a funeral."

Katara rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, Yue. You'll come to visit, won't you?"

"Whenever I can. And you'll have to come see me in the Fire Nation some time. We could go to the beach! That'll be fun." Yue tried to smile but the lump in her throat was growing by the second. She turned back to the window to hide the swell of tears in her eyes. "There will be Fire Lillies next spring. I've heard they're beautiful. Oh, and their plays are world famous! We'll have to go see one when you have the time."

Katara gently touched Yue's cheek, matching her teary gaze. "When you come to the south we can go penguin sledding. We'll have stewed sea prunes by Gran Gran, we can watch the Celestial lights together….we might even be able to get your new husband to try Ice dodging."

The girls shared another bitter laugh.

"What's his name again?" Katara asked.

Yue searched her robes for the official notice from the royal palace. "Um…..Zuko?"

Katara made a face. "That's just unfortunate."

"Tell me about it," Yue sighed. "Those people give their children the strangest names."

* * *

** My late submissions for Zue Week! I'm getting back into the habit of writing and I'm super excited! This is the first fest/week I've ever participated in. I don't really ship Zue and I've never thought of them as a pair, but I adore the fics about them and fell in love with the prompt ideas. Enjoy!**


	2. Forbidden

**Zue Week!**

**Day 2: Forbidden**

**Modern AU. Zuko's father is a ruthless mobster who escapes incarceration by the skin of his teeth. His biggest adversary is Police Chief Arnook, father of Yue, who is determined to bring Ozai to justice.**

* * *

Ozai swirled the dark cognac around the crystal glass and glared at the table where the remainders of his family sat. His daughter, a prodigy, bound to follow his footsteps, and his son, a let down from the day he found out his dear Ursa was pregnant. It wasn't as if Ozai and his associates were in the middle of one of the most vicious mob wars in history. The death toll climbed by dozens daily. She just _had _to keep the baby and give his enemies an edge.

"So then quit," Azula's cool, quiet voice sounded from Ozai's left. Zuko sat at the opposite end of the glossy mahogany table.

Zuko sighed. "I can't. Elections are already over. They'd have to start the process from the beginning if I were to quit now.

Ozai chuckled bitterly. "Honestly, Zuko, some petty school council couldn't possibly so important."

"You're the one who wanted me to be more involved!" Zuko replied. "You said it would be a good image for us. You said we had to look like a normal family until the feds stopped tailing us."

Azula rolled her eyes. "And your first thought was to join an organization ran by the daughter of our town's police chief? That man is more than eager to get his hands on Father. Ever since the FBI joined the case our little police chief has been feeling left out. _You _are giving them the exact motives they need to make a strike."

Zuko sat back in his seat. He thought a spot on the student council would be easier than having to deal with that albino freak staring at him all day. What kind of genes gives one kid white hair and leaves the rest of the family normal?

"I'm not giving them anything," Zuko said, pushing his steak around with a fork. That's what things were like in this vast, empty household. They sat, they spoke, they bided their time until they could safely leave the table without seeming rude. Eating meant an unnecessary amount of bonding. So no one ate.

"Of course you aren't," Ozai said. "Which is why you're going to quit; so they can't latch on to that damn bleeding heart of yours."

"I can't quit, either. I'll just stick it out until the end of the term. I'll flunk a class or something to make them take me out."

Ozai rolled his eyes. "Just like your mother…" he muttered, picking up his drink and leaving the table. _I'm glad she's gone. _

Azula leaned back in her chair. "You know what you and that girl have in common?"

"I'm not up to your cryptic riddles tonight, Azula." Zuko pushed his untouched food away. The maid would take care of it.

Azula stood, straightening her blouse and smoothing her hair. "You're both fiercely loyal….to the wrong damn people. It's actually annoying."

Zuko sat alone at the table until his legs fell asleep.

* * *

Yue stood behind the podium which was more a display for the small gathering of students than it was representation of her position as student body president. Her striking blue eyes commanded attention; they were an exact opposite of her quiet yet firm demeanor. People liked her, and feared her.

"If we can organize a car wash that isn't left to only the female half of this school and their bikinis, the community would have much more respect for us," she spoke. Her voice was always gentle. Zuko didn't know why he noticed but he was angry at himself for it.

"I'm sorry….this just sounds backwards to me," the secretary spoke up, Jin, Zuko reminded himself. He needed to start remembering their names instead of their weird hair and creepy features. _Jin _had a particularly annoying habit that repeated itself every time she spoke. High school was giving Zuko a headache.

"What's so backwards?" Yue asked.

Jin shifted in her seat. "The entire, wait hang on, uh the Full Moon program you suggested? It's supposed to show the students and community that we shouldn't be afraid of showing people who we really are. And now you're telling us that our town would have more respect for us if we're not wearing bikinis?"

"Yes," Yue said. It wasn't a question. Zuko smirked to himself in anticipation for what was coming.

"I'm sorry but what if girls like bikinis? To me it sounds like you're trying to be this savior or something. Some girls like sweaters and those big goofy glasses that they don't need to read, and some girls like bikinis. I'm sorry but-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Jin," Yue started, "But this community houses some of this state's oldest citizens, many of whom are war veterans. Showing a little decorum for an older generation won't hurt anyone. It isn't for me to dictate what the girls in this school should and shouldn't wear, but can you explain why someone would want to wear a bikini? In November? For a car wash that's charges canned goods instead of money?"

"I guess not," Jin said.

"And while you're thinking of that," Yue continued, "Can you think of a reason why the majority of the boys in this school who volunteer only bring _their _cars to be washed while their fellow classmates work hard in nothing but bathing suits?"

"Well so-_rry_" Jin replied. Zuko couldn't stand this girl.

Yue checked the silver watch on her wrist before turning her attention back to the other students.

"That concludes today's council meeting. If I could get someone to help put away chairs…"

The students scrambled to gather their belongings and rushed from the room. Zuko hadn't had a chance to even stand.

"I guess not," Yue mumbled. She began pushing the podium back to the corner of the classroom. When she turned, she saw Zuko stacking chairs on the opposite side of the room.

"No, that's, uh, that's okay. I can clear up by myself," she said.

"I'm almost done." Zuko hadn't even turned his head.

"Really, it's-"

"I'm almost done." Zuko repeated more firmly. He glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow before stacking another chair.

She sighed and started pushing the desks back into place. She didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with this guy. Imagine her distain when he was elected vice president. Her father warned her to stay away from him. _They're a family of criminals, _Arnook told her. _I'd lose my mind if something were to happen to you. Just stay away. Please, Yue, they're all trouble._

Zuko turned to gather his backpack when he noticed Yue, leaning against a desk, staring at him with her head tilted to one side. Zuko ignored her. He picked up his bag and started towards the door when he noticed his keys were missing. They were on the desk.

Beside _her._

He crossed the room to walk pick up his keys, mumbling a quick excuse me so he wouldn't accidently touch her; not that he hadn't thought of it once or twice.

She moved one step to the left for him to grab whatever it was he left on the floor before he met her gaze with his piercing eyes.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he asked a little more loudly than needed.

Yue just shrugged.

Rolling his eyes and walking away from this room, from this stupid school, thank goodness it was his last year-

"Did you hear they found a body?"

The softness of her voice was almost silent against the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above.

"Who?" he asked, not turning around. She'd see how red his face was from being halted by her voice alone. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"The FBI agents….they've been here since, well, you know. They usually come and go every year. I don't know why they lingered, but it paid off since they found some woman's body late last night. It was in the newspaper."

He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "No, I didn't hear about that." They stood in silence for a minute until he couldn't stand any of it anymore. Her. Her father. _His _father. That stupid black van that followed him where ever he went.

"What?!" he shouted. "What is so interesting about my face? Why do you keep _staring _at me like that?"

Her voice was quiet again when she spoke. "If you'd just talk to them-"

"I'm not listening to this-"

"Damn it, Zuko, we're not stupid! None of us are! This whole town- hell! The whole state knows who your dad is! They know what he's done! They know what his father has done and what his father's father has done-"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled, dropping his bag and storming towards her. She flinched when he got close. "Just shut the hell up about them! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Members of my family have been soldiers and officers for generations! I know what it's like to lose people! I know how it feels to not understand why they have to leave.. or- or die!"

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "What is it then? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Just talk to him!"

"No! Why?"

"You can trust him! He knows what to do! Why is it so hard just to talk to him-"

"_Because I don't want to betray them! I don't want to die!"_

Yue pushed herself off the table and met his angry gaze. "He's just trying to help you!"

Zuko slammed his hands down on the desk behind her, caging her in. He bowed his head to stare directly into her face. "I'm only going to say this once. If you know what's good for you… If you value your safety: Mind. Your own. Damn. Business."

And with that, he shoved himself away from her, grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

"You're threats don't scare me," she said. He stopped short again and she noticed his body change suddenly. The way his shoulders sagged, the way his head hung. Like their whole encounter had saddened him.

"It's not a threat." He hadn't turned to face her again. "It's a warning. Please, Yue."

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She glanced at the set of keys partly hidden under the desk where she stood. He'd come so close to her. She could feel his body heat. She could smell him!

"Get it together, girl," she muttered to herself. For a while she glared at those damn keys wondering to turn them in or wait around until he came back to get them.

She left them there.

* * *

After kicking himself and tearing his hair out several times over the conversation and forgetting his car keys, causing a passing janitor to alert a guidance counselor who Zuko had to assure several times that yes, he's fine. No, he didn't want to call anyone, yes, thank you for your concern. Zuko made sure to take several calming breaths before walking back into the empty classroom (for that, he was relieved and saddened) and going back to the parking lot to finally make his way home.

But he didn't want to go home. Day light savings had caused toe sun to set much more early than he liked. Zuko was a day time person. He didn't like when the moon was out much. Bad things happened when the sun went down. His mother always told him when the sun came up, it was a new day. All the bad things he'd seen or heard the night before were gone and wouldn't come back.

It was a lie, but it made him feel better. At least until his mother left them.

Driving around the same block four times left him in a trance. Zuko didn't want to go home. He didn't want his classmates to be afraid of him or what his father would do to them. Zuko didn't want a lot of things, but most recently, he didn't want Yue to be related to the police chief. He didn't want to be the son of a mobster. He didn't want to think of how it would feel to touch her and not have her shrink away. He didn't know what those thoughts meant.

Headlights in his rear view mirror signaled him to a car on his tail.

A car, not the black truck that usually followed him. He took a right, another right, and a left before he realized that this car was following him.

Zuko checked his surroundings before pulling into a vacant lot. _Great choice, Zuko. This doesn't say mobster at all._

He got out of his car and leaned against the trunk. If he was going to get a new fed on his ass, he was going to know who the guy was.

"What do you want?"

The man snorted before slamming his door shut. "That's a stupid question. You know exactly what I want."

"You'll have to remind me. My memory is failing."

If he had white hair it would have been a dead giveaway, but Arnook's eyes are what told Zuko who this man was. Much taller in person. Heavier too, as though the staff of the gym knew him on a first name basis. Zuko swallowed nervously.

"You don't have to play dumb, kid. I'm not here for that. I'm here for you."

Zuko knew how to fight. However, fighting a trained police chief armed with a gun who easily outweighed him by seventy pounds? Screaming for help would be Zuko's best bet. If only he hadn't driven to the middle of nowhere.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Zuko said.

Arnook mirrored Zuko's position on the hood of his own car. "Then shut your mouth and listen because this is a onetime offer."

Zuko nodded.

"The FBI has been busting my balls over this whole thing since they popped up three years ago. We both know why. The problem is that they work for the federal government. In town, we work for our state-"

"I took a government class freshman year, thanks," Zuko said.

"The problem is the FBI come in, do what they want, and then leave. They don't give a damn about this town. They just want to be responsible for the bust and collect their bonus at the end of the year." Arnook sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "They don't give a damn about any of us."

"What's your point?"

The taller man sat down on the hood of his car. "My point is once they're done tearing this town to shreds, they'll leave. And they won't care who gets hurt in the process. We can't help what family we're born into…."

_You can say that again._

"….and you don't look like a bad kid to me."

"You don't know anything about me," Zuko said. He didn't want to have this conversation, but he doubted Azula would bring up better topics of discussion.

"I knew your mother. She was an informant until she skipped town eight years ago."

Zuko froze. It was common knowledge that his mother left them because of Ozai.

"I'm not asking you to put yourself in harm's way. I'm offering you a way out and you'd be an idiot for not considering it," Arnook said.

Zuko shook his head. "I'm an idiot for stopping to talk to you."

Arnook rose and walked towards him. "It may seem like you have no choice here, but you do. I have connections. I can help you."

"No, thanks." Zuko turned to get back in his car.

"Then I think you deserve to know. Since you're either too dumb to put the pieces together, or someone is too determined to hide them from you, you can't walk around blind to this whole thing. I can tell you haven't heard." Arnook's face became sad. The same way Uncle's got when Zuko asked where he was going. It was the last time he saw him.

Zuko's heart began to pound as he broke into a cold sweat. "Know what?" _Do I really want to find out?_

"This gets harder and harder each time," Arnook sighed. "It's something I'll never get used to."

"Know _what_?" Zuko shouted.

"Eight years ago. When Ursa left that night, she came to the precinct and told us everything in exchange for protection. She made good on her side of the bargain, we made good on ours."

* * *

"_Let me go, Ozai," Ursa said. Zuko crept down the hall and peaked over the staircase where Ursa stood. The door was open, letting in the smell of the heavy downpour just outside. Ozai was gripping her arm tightly._

"_You're making the biggest mistake of your life! I can give you everything you could ever want!"_

"_I don't want you!" she screamed. "I want nothing to do with you! You're a monster and you're destroying my children!"_

"_Those brats wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me! Do you have any idea how many times I've stuck my neck out for them? For _you? _Do you know how much I've had to pay or how many deals I had to make just so they won't gun us down? You think I'm a monster? I'm the goddamn tooth fairy compared to those men out there!"_

"_I'd rather take my chances than to spend another second in this house with you." Her face was determined. Zuko couldn't help the swell of his throat. His mother was leaving….without him. He turned his head towards Azula's room. He knew she was fast asleep._

_Ozai turned a deep shade of red. "Then leave."_

_He shoved her roughly out of the door. "If you ever come back, I'll know. I'll be watching you. If I find out you dare to take one step back into my town….."_

_It was the last night Zuko saw his mother. It was the same night he finally knew what hate was._

* * *

"Please.." Zuko begged. "Please just leave me alone."

"We tried to warn her," Arnook said. "But she hated herself for leaving without you."

He turned wildly towards Arnook. "I don't want to listen to this anymore!"

"I'm so sorry, Zuko. Ozai got to her before we could stop her."

Zuko collapsed to his knees. _Please, no.._

"She was coming back to get you last night. After all these years, we should have known. He found out the second she bought a plane ticket. He was waiting for her."

Zuko felt sick to his stomach. Arnook crouched next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We couldn't protect her here, and we can't protect you either. It's only a matter of time before Ozai isn't satisfied with you riding the fence. He's going to force you to choose, Zuko. And if you say no he'll kill you." Arnook squeezed his shoulder. "Please, just let us help. Your life doesn't have to be this way. We helped your Uncle get out-"

"Get away from me," Zuko choked. It was all too much for him. All those years wondering why she abandoned him…

"It's happening soon, kid. He'll _make _you choose. You're only seventeen, this is no way to live!"

"Leave me alone!" Zuko yelled.

Arnook rose silently and turned back to his car. Zuko was barely holding himself together. His mother, _his mother!_

And his father! The casual way he told Zuko his mother was gone and wouldn't be coming back, the lie that he was fed about her running off to a better family. He resented her. He hated her! But above all, against his own will, he missed her terribly.

The sound of the chief's engine started shook Zuko from his thoughts. He watched as the car began to slowly back out of the lot. He remembered his Uncle's sad face as he held Zuko tightly, ignoring his question about where he was going. If his Uncle was alive then…

"Wait!" Zuko stood, running after the car as it backed out of the lot and turned onto the street. "Wait!"

Arnook hit the brakes when he saw Zuko running towards him. He rolled down the window and allowed the kid to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Zuko swallowed, wiping the tears from his face. If his Uncle was still alive, and if his mother was alive until the night before; Zuko wanted to give himself that chance. He stared at Arnook; the same eyes that _she _had and felt something. A chance to not have people look at him with fear. A chance to touch a girl without her father or _his _father's warning in his head. Damn it, he wanted to take that chance. If not for his mother, then for himself. For Yue.

"I want to help."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I'm a day late with my submissions but I hope to correct this either later on tonight or tomorrow.**


End file.
